Spock&Uhura's story
by Trekky001
Summary: A story set at the Starfleet Academy.
1. The teachers pet – or not

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic and I had tremendous fun with it. It is not finished yet, but any constructive criticism that would help me do better will be greatly appreciated. Since I am not a native english speaker I apologize for any grammar/spelling mishaps or possibly annoying repetitions in advance. I hope you will enjoy reading it, the up-date will follow shortly.**

**The teachers pet – or not**

Uhura walked into her room. She was upset and Gaila picked that right up: »What happened? I told you to play nice with the other kids in the class!«

Uhura rolled her eyes and impatiently tossed her bag into the corner. »Uh, that Vulcan! He is seriously starting to get on my nerves.«

»You mean professor Spock, who put you on the spot last week with a question only a psychic could answer?«

Uhura nodded: »I would think he's got a problem with me, if I didn't knew better.«

Gaila shrugged her shoulders: »Well, I don't know about that but if _you_ have a problem with him, maybe you should think about reporting him. What did he do today anyway?«

»He decided that although my analysis of historic development of suffixes in Klingon language was, and I quote: 'satisfactory, it was much below the expectations considering the enormous advantage of your natural comprehension and aural abilities, cadet Uhura. I believe it indicates a lack of dedication. Therefore I want you to do another paper by the end of the semester if you want a positive mark.' Can you believe it?«

»Interesting, « remarked Gaila with a smile, »a compliment wrapped in an insult. But one thing is for sure - it definitely shows that he noticed you.«

»Yeah, lucky me,« Uhura sighed with frustration. »Now I have to do nothing but slave off for two months - again. And my paper wasn't that bad at all!«

But Gailas plan was slightly different. »You know what you need? The happy hour at Coctail-way just started. And Layla's coming too, let's blow some steam, it's been a long time sence we had a decent ladies night!«

...

Spock was sitting at his desk reviewing the final papers when the door opened and revealed the slender figure of Dr. Elroy Terry.

Commander Terry was a man of ambition who thoroughly enjoyed attention. Although he was in his early forties he was already one of the most respected professors at the academy and a member of its council as well as many other intragalactic science boards. His ground-braking work in the field of communications studies was translated in most of the federation languages. He was strict yet attentive teacher. He was also known to be a charismatic and humorous companion, traits which made him welcome almost anywhere he chose to honor others with his presence. And, naturally, a magnet for the women.

Young officer Spock was a conundrum to him. He respected his intellect and academic achievements, but was mainly interested in the inner workings, the psyche of a child of two worlds.

»Ready, Mr. Spock?«

Spock raised his head: »I have not finished yet.«

»Oh, come on Spock! I'm not even sure anymore this desk isn't a part of your anatomy! You need a break, the papers will stay where they are unless there's a galactic apocalypse and in that case- you better go with me to enjoy the hours we have left!«

»As usual, your logic, Dr. Terry, is indisputable,« smiled Spock mildly. »Very well, I shall continue tomorrow.«

»That's the spirit, I knew my wingman wouldn't let me down,« Terry said jokingly.

»I'm sorry sir, I didn't realise you had an expedition in mind, I must admit I don't...«

Terry laughed: »Oh, it's an expedition alright, but one that is quite more challenging than the particular kind you have in mind. It involves a careful strategic planning, impeccable instinct and the agility of a Bajorian spitting-tiger.«

Spock raised his eyebrow, the complexities of human pranks eluded him.


	2. The Coctailway

**The Coctail-way**

The Coctail-way was a very popular gathering place among cadets as well as officers and other personnel. This afternoon it was particularly crowded which annoyed Spock a great deal, though he would never admit such an emotional response. Nevertheless his human half in this moment resented Terry for making him come here. But the vulcan side was telling him that since he was an esteemed colleague with whom he spent a lot of long working hours it was only logical to try to get along. And since he understood that an important part of human social rituals was spending time outside the workplace, he agreed to go to the Coctailway. Reluctantly he pulled a chair and they sat down at the nearest free table. Spocks eyes were scanning the bar as they suddenly stopped with a look of surprise. At the table directly across from theirs were sitting three young female cadets. His eyes met with Uhuras.

Terry was smiling. He teased Spock on a regular basis; it was ever so amusing. He noticed Spock was staring at something behind him. He turned around to see the object of his fascination and chuckled: »Haven't had you pegged as a ladies-man Spock.«

Spock didn't answer so he tried further to provoke a reaction from him: »But you have a good taste, I'll give you that... Not just a pretty face, she is sharp too. I've observed that in my political communications class.«

He paused for a moment but when it became clear that his words haven't achieved the desired effect he signaled to the waiter: »Please send these lovely ladies over there three Cardassian sunrises with our compliments.«

»Yes, sir.«

»Oh, and would you ask them if they would kindly join us?«

»Right away, sir.«

That did the trick. Spock raised his eyebrow and, albeit carefully, protested: »Sir, I may be overly audacious as I haven't accustomed fully to the Earthly ways, but with all due respect, wouldn't that be inappropriate? We are their teachers and authority figures.«

Terry nonchalantly leaned back: »Spock, relax, we are only going to enjoy the pleasure of their company. I brought you here today so you could have a chance to interact with students outside the classroom. It's important to establish a personal contact if you want to win their respect and your authority.«

Although this seemed logical enough it had not put Spock at ease.

...

»Oh no,« Uhura bend her head down and hid her face behind a wine list: »It's him! What on Earth is he doing here? No! Don't look!«

But Gaila and Layla already, quite indiscreetly, turned around and back with a look of astonishment on their faces.

»Well, well,« said slowly Gaila, »Look at that. This must be the first time he is here, I've never seen him before, not that I would've expected to. And he's with professor Terry! I bet he is behind all this.«

»Probably,« added Layla, »why else would professor Spock come here, he is clearly very uncomfortable.«

The waiter approached them with the three cocktails: »This is for you, ladies, with compliments from professor Terry and professor Spock. They wish for you to join them.«

»Oh my God,« quietly exclaimed Gaila and vigorously looked at Uhura who had an expression of sheer terror on her face: »Oh, come on, Uhura, you have to do this for me. Think, we have been invited to socialise with Elroy Terry! Besides, you can't turn down your professors, it may effect your relationship for the rest of your student years.«

»Be smart Uhura,« Layla joined her: »You know that she has a point!«

Uhura cracked: »Al-right, but you owe me big time! In fact, this will also effect our relationship for the rest of the student years!«

Gaila and Layla giggled and grabbed their drinks. Uhura could barely managed to follow them to the table.

»Professor Terry!« exclaimed Gaila with a flirtatious look as they shook hands: »I can't begin to explain how much I have enjoyed your lecture on shortcomings of modern political dialog, it was positively electrifying!«

»I'm glad you enjoyed it, cadet...«

»Oh, please, call me Gaila.«

»Gaila. And you, cadet... Uhura, is it? What did you think about it?«

»I agree,« answered Uhura, though with a bit less enthusiasm as she was so nervous she almost knocked over her glass, glancing at Spock, not even noticing Terry remembered her last name. He smiled, ever so slightly: »And what about the lectures of professor Spock, do you enjoy _them_?«

Spock moved over in his chair with a stiff expression on his face.

»I thought they were very insightful,« said Uhura politely. She wanted to smile, but was afraid the nerves would get to her and she would end up looking like a Joker (She was very much into the 20th century fiction).

They were sipping their drinks and after the second sunrise everyone, except for Spock of course, loosened up. Uhura somehow managed to find the courage to say: »Professor Spock, I haven't realised you come here, I haven't seen you before...«

"I do not, not usually at least. I am here today on professor Terry's request, but I do prefer to spend my free time studying and meditating in my quarters", he replied rather absentmindedly: "In fact, I was as much surprised to see _you_ here as you have a lot of work to do."

Uhura blushed with anger: »I decided to take a short break before all that work.« She stood up: »But I do see your point, professor, so I think I'm going to leave.«

Terry immediately jumped from his chair and said with a soothing and apologetic voice: »You have to excuse your professor, cadet.« He then looked at Spock with a lenient smile: »I am sure he didn't mean to sound...eee...rude.«

»Indeed,« said Spock, slightly confused. »I merely expressed my logical conclusions.«

»Nevertheless, I am a bit tired,« insisted Uhura. She looked at her friends: »You guys can stay, I'm sure you will have a terrific time even if I'm not with you.«

The girls nodded with understanding and Terry saw it was useless to argue any further, so he suggested: »Allow me to escort you to your dormitory, I realise women aren't helpless creatures, but – even in this day and age - it is still dangerous for a young woman to walk home alone after dark.«

Uhura was far too agitated to object, she just wanted to leave as soon as possible, so she merely accepted his offer and put on her coat.


	3. The incident at the dorms

**The incident at the dorms**

As Uhura walked aside Terry she was embarrassed. Her reaction was not characteristic of her, but Spock always seemed to be able to push her buttons, however unintentional it may have been. Now, in addition to believing she is not dedicated enough, he probably thinks she is an immature child who parties all nights when she was supposed to be working and talks back at her superior.

Terry interrupted her train of thought. »Don't worry, cadet Uhura, commander Spock may be a brilliant scientific mind but he still has a lot to learn when it comes to interpersonal relations.«

Uhura smiled. »It's alright Dr. Terry, I've been tired and under a lot of stress lately. I shouldn't have reacted so strongly, but it's not use crying over spilled milk, is it?«

»You are a wise young woman with a bright future in service ahead of her, no doubt,« he replied.

They stopped at her dorm. Uhura faced him to say good night but then he moved closer and continued with a different tone, running his index finger down her upper arm: »Don't you wish to invite me in for another drink?«

She was taken aback at first, then frowned and firmly said, looking straight into his eyes: »It's late _commander_, you should leave.«

However _he_ showed no such intent. Instead he tried to pull her into his arms. »There is no need for pretenses, Nyota, let me help you relieve some of that stress.«

Uhura tried to shake him off as she realised the position she found herself in. She began to raise her free hand to slap him as they heard the noise of steps, coming from around the corner. His hand let go of her wrist and his voice changed back to normal: »You're right, I lost myself. For a moment you were not my student, just a beautiful woman, whose company I much enjoyed. I apologize for what may be perceived as unwelcome advances, I hope you will forgive me.«

»I will think about it,« uttered Uhura coldly, putting as much distance between them as she could.

»Fair enough,« he nodded. »Good night – and again – I _am_ sorry.«

...

On the other side of the campus Spock was getting ready for bed. He left the Coctail-way after he wished farewell to the girls. Yet he caught himself constantly thinking about the events of that evening.

The truth was he was very much impressed with Nyota Uhura. It has been awhile since he taught so naturally gifted student. He could also tell she was passionate about xenolinguistics, even if she had a tendency to go off at tangents sometimes. So he pushed her. He thought it was important, it was his duty to help his students to fulfill their full potential.

He honestly had no intention of insulting her, she caught him off-guard and he regretted the end-result. However he could not allow himself to be over-taken by it, it would be illogical. He closed his eyes.


	4. The Truce

**The Truce**

A week has passed since Uhuras unpleasant confrontation. She thought long and hard about what her next step should be. She didn't want to talk to anyone about it, not even Gaila, who came back in the early morning hours as usual. (Luckily she didn't bring a guy with her this time.) She felt it was stupid of her to accept Terrys escort without considering just where exactly it may lead to. She wasn't afraid of him, she could've defended herself. But she was angry. He was one of the pillars of the Starfleet Academy. She attributed them to the fact that he was drunk, but his actions were inexcusable. Finally she decided not to do anything - not yet, at least. After all, she couldn't prove any of it, it would've been her word against his. She couldn't afford to take that chance for she would certainly lose.

Immersed deeply in her thoughts she found herself in front of the greenhouse. The sunlight reflecting from its windows caught her attention. It wasn't far from the Academy but she has never took a special interest in it before. This time she entered. Walking among the orchids she nearly tripped over a man who was kneeling at a bush with countless tiny emerald blossoms.

»Commander, it's you! I'm sorry I ... I was admiring the flowers, I didn't see you.«

»That makes two of us, cadet Uhura.« Spock stood up. She caught him off-guard once again.

She felt she had to break the silence, so she blurted out: »These are beautiful!«

Spock glanced at the bush. »Yes, a brand new species, I brought it back from Ceti Alpha V.«

»Oh.« She knelt and took a closer look. »What's its name?«

»I haven't decided yet.« »As it is my discovery, the right to name them belongs to me,« he explained upon her inquisitive look.

»That's amazing, what have you been considering?« asked Uhura with a sincere excitement in her voice.

He hesitated as a thought crossed his mind. Maybe this was a perfect opportunity to settle their little misunderstandings. »May you give me permission to name them after you?«

Uhura laughed out loud. Then she remembered who she was conversing with. Could he have actually been serious? »Why?« She quickly added: »Not that I would mind of course, it's just that... Why would you want to name them after me?«

He paused again. »It is logical. Its features are delicate, its scent mild and pleasant and its thorns are warning others they better not hurt its blossoms. Also I wish you to consider it as peace offering.«

Uhura laughed again. Only Spock could say something like that in such an impersonal manner. For the first time she relaxed in his presence. "Thank you."

»I believe,« he stretched out his hand: »it is customary to shake hands after a truce has been established.«

At the touch of their skin she felt strange vibrations. And an awkwardness again, though in a slightly different way. She didn't want to think about it.


	5. The unexpected visitor

Authors note: It's not much, but I am a bit busy during the week and I have to figure out how to fix a certain plot hole before I write further. I will try to up date soon. Thank you for your patience.

An unexpected visitor

The following weeks flew by in a flash. A couple of times Uhura revisited the greenhouse, after all, she reasoned, a flower bearing her name - that bestows some responsibility on her as well. She never encountered her professor there since their reconciliation though. Most of her time she spent studying for the exams and working on her paper. The latter remained a burden, but she didn't resent it as much as before. Especially since it was almost finished, today she would turn it in for a preliminary evaluation.

She felt confident, but it was nevertheless a relief for her when Spock finally nodded: "You have corrected your paper exactly according to my instructions, cadet Uhura, as you know, you will be formally informed of the evaluations results during..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence for the door opened and a woman entered into the study. Uhura noticed she was wearing traditional Vulcan garments.

She stopped for a few moments at the door, then gracefully walked across the room. Her voice was soft: "Spock." He stood up. When she reached them, he took her palm and her smile lit up the room. "Your assistant has informed me of your whereabouts, but hasn't mentioned you were otherwise engaged. I'm so sorry to intrude."

He almost forgot Uhura was even present. "I apologize for this unexpected interruption, as I was saying the results will be published during the week. That will be all, thank you."

That was her cue, she picked up her bag, but the woman said: "Spock, why don't you introduce us?" She smiled at her: "I would be so pleased to meet one of my sons students."

Uhura took a moment to collect herself, then she heard Spock say: "Cadet Uhura, may I introduce you to my mother, Amanda?" he looked at his mother. "Nyota Uhura is one of the most promising cadets at the academy."

Despite her fragile appearance, Uhura realised as they shook hands, this was a strong and proud woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, madam."

Spock, who was still assessing the situation and saw no need for further small talk, put his hand on his mothers shoulder: "Mother, I have not expected your arrival, is something the matter? Is father with you?"

"No," she replied. "Sarek is helping to facilitate the negotiations proceedings in the Laurentian system. Captain Pike was so kind to take me with him, so that I could see you. It has been so long..." She paused. "I would have waited for a more appropriate time perhaps, but he asked if I could tell you he needs to speak with you regarding an important matter."

"Captain Pike? Then I must go to him at once." He turned to Uhura: "I apologize for the inconvenience, but would you be so kind to do me a personal favour and show my mother to the lounge?"

"I will be glad to." She really didn't mind, commanders mother had an aura of quiet dignity surrounding her and she admired that, not to mention her immense curiosity about the woman, who knew her distant professor better than anyone.


	6. New information

Authors note: the second part of this chapter will hopefully be published by tomorrow. I hope you will enjoy and share your opinions.

**New information**

Captain Christopher Pike was standing with his arms crossed, looking out of the conference room window. The view on the campus was magnificent. The federation flags were flirtatiously swirling in the early autumns breeze with Golden gate bridge touching the clouds in the background. The campus was alive, the neat white paths were crawling with young cadets in their red starfleet uniforms going in their respective ways, chatting and laughing... But at the moment the breathtaking sight was leaving Pike cold, his mind was wrapped around something else.

For what he was about to do he could end up in the court-martial, but he was willing to take that risk. Relying on his instinct and experiences, he trusted his judgement, however the situation was difficult.

Spock entered. "Sir, you have requested to speak with me?"

Pike turned away from the window and nodded. "Yes, commander, at ease... Please, take a seat." He pondered for a moment. "What I'm about to tell you is an extremely sensitive matter which, under no circumstances, can leave this room." Spock raised his eyebrow but remained silent. Pike put his hands behind his back and made a few steps around the conference room before he continued. "You'll understand this, once you've heard my reasons."

"Captain?"

Pike began pacing again with his chin resting on his chest. "Several months ago a member of the Academy council, Dr. Elroy Terry, came under increasing suspicion of counterintelligence activity against the Federation and a highly classified internal investigation was launched." Spock listened with a growing surprise, traces of which would even vaguely show on his face from time to time. "It was only by chance we discovered he was privately communicating with an unknown source from somewhere in the Beta Quadrant, most likely of Romulan origin. We intercepted a coded sequence which - so far - has been only partially deciphered."

"Pardon me, captain," said Spock. "What has prompt you to share this information with me at this point?"

Pike stopped. "Well," he looked at him. "In the part we were able to decode a name showed up... It was yours." He didn't give Spock a chance to respond. "In fact, what was being transmitted was your service record. As I'm sure you've realised by now, I've commited the most serious breach of regulations with giving out this information while your role in this remains unclear."

"Captain, I assure you..." started Spock, but Pike interrupted him: "The reason for my decision is that I consider you to be not only an officer utterly beyond reproach, but also - a friend. Which is why I'm asking you now, in the privacy of this room: Do you have any idea, commander, as to why Dr. Terry would think of you as a person of interest?"

Spocks mind went in overdrive. "Sir, I do not believe I possess any crucial information or knowledge other high ranking officers would not have access to. As well as any unique skill which would make me particularly useful to the Romulans – if the doctor is indeed in contact with the Empire. Therefore the only possible logical conclusion which I can arrive at is that either my assumptions are incorrect or the reason must be something that inherently contradicts logic, something... personal."


	7. Meet the mom

Authors note: I have up-dated previous chapter and here's a new one. Thanks for the comments guys, very appreciated. The most important thing to me is that everybody stays in character (at least so much that the story is still believable) and I hope I've pulled it off.

**Meet the mom**

"It may take awhile for my son to return, would you like to drink a cup of tea with me in the meantime if you're not in a hurry?" asked Amanda as she and Uhura passed the replicator upon their arrival to the lounge.

"Yes, of course, madam, I have no more classes scheduled today," smiled Uhura.

Amanda cursory touched her elbow: "We don't have to be so formal, you can call me by my first name," she said and as they sat into the soft chairs a few moments later, Uhura tried to imagine how she could ever consciously have chosen a lifestyle which seemed to be so at odds with her obviously warm, kind and affectionate persona.

Amanda took a sip and held the cup in her lap. "So, according to my son you are a very successful student. Which one of his classes do you attend?"

"I'm about to fulfill my advanced phonology requirements, but I'm not taking the inter-species ethics until the second semester," answered Uhura.

"You look excited." she observed. "You know I was a teacher myself before I got married and most of my students thought the study of language patterns was a special kind of torture."

Uhura giggled, then she explained: "I'm tracking toward communications officer and I find it interesting and naturally - applicable." She asked: "Was it hard for you to give up teaching?"

Amanda made a mild hand gesture. "I consider myself to be a very fortunate woman, but even though I feel so grateful for all I've been given, sometimes I do miss the things I've left behind." She took another sip. "I've truly enjoyed my profession, it has been rewarding to see many of my students go to the best colleges in the country... They were a handful at times but I could handle it." She added: "I remember Spock once used similar words when describing his bundle of young minds. Tell me, please, what is he like as a teacher? Does he get along with his students?"

Uhura blushed a little while frantically searching for the words that would encompass the student body attitude towards one of the most nitpicking professors at the academy without crushing the image of her beloved son.

Amanda, who was very perceptive, smirked. "I've put you in an awkward position. You don't have to answer, I shouldn't have asked in the first place..."

"It's not really that bad," hurried Uhura, who now felt like her hair was on fire. "It's just that... he really gets into the details sometimes...but... I'm sure it's logical... wait, no...I mean..."

Now Amanda laughed. For a brief moment she looked like a young girl - not a middle-aged woman at all and her following words made Uhura laugh as well. "Yes, I'm sure that's true. It runs in the... race."

"What I meant was that I think he can be very nice if given a chance... You know he actually named...," started Uhura, but shut up when she suddenly realised Spock was making his way in their direction. She nervously emptied her cup and they both stood up.

Spock at last made it pass all the people in the lounge. "Thank you, cadet Uhura," he said, "for keeping my mother company while I was with captain Pike. I trust it was not too much of a trouble."

"On the contrary," she said and moved an unruly lock of hair from her face. "I've enjoyed every minute of it."

Amanda took Spocks arm before she bid farewell: "The feeling was entirely mutual, my dear."


	8. A treat

_Authors note: It has been brought to my attention some of you don't like the quotation marks I have been using so I've changed that. Thanks. Also, the fact that Orions don't have last names was a bit of a problem with Gaila, so I gave her one. I guess you can pretend she was adopted hehe. :)_

**A treat**

Dr. Terry was waiting in front of the big screen in his classroom, patiently looking at his students while they were trickling in and taking their seats. Once the noise got down a notch, he cleared his throat to settle the most persistent whisperers.

"I realise this is our final class, but bare with me here for a while longer please...It is time for me to present you with your respective evaluations."

He pointed to the screen, where a list of student identification numbers appeared with corresponding academic points on their right.

"Evaluations include the points you have acquired in the negotiations simulations as well as the amount of theoretical knowledge you have displayed throughout the semester."

He looked around the classroom and paused for the noise again exceeded the limit that would allow for him to be heard. "As you know," he proceeded, "the ten cadets who have been awarded the highest number of points get a special reward. This year they will be attending the ceremony on the third anniversary of Federation-Romulan peace treaty signing on Starbase 10. It will be a great opportunity for all to be present at this important diplomatic event."

He checked his PADD. "I will call those cadets in the alphabetical order, please get your passes and report to hangar 6 at 8.00 tomorrow: Bastide, Checkov, Chiba, Dazai, Keragan, Kirk, Maraka, Mitchell - Adam, Sahl, Uhura." He looked up. "Any questions? Yes, cadet Kirk - please tell me you haven't merely fallen asleep on a control panel again..."

"Ehm, no sir." He drew himself up. "As much as I would be ecstatic to participate in the event of such magnitude, I have some family obligations I simply can't avoid."

"Very well, in that case another cadet will take your place." He looked down on his list again. "Cadet D'Tall. Any more questions? No? Well, then, that's a wrap. If anybody wishes to appeal the evaluations he or she can do so under standard procedure. Enjoy your spring break, dismissed!"

Kirk adjusted his uniform and leaned to the cadet on his right. "Some reward. I wouldn't even dream of missing all spring break shot-parties to attend some boring conference tens of light years away." He poked the guy. "Maybe we would've raised some hell over there, that is, if you'd put a little effort in the simulations, Bones."

"Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor not a negotiator! If it wasn't compulsory I never would've sit through this crap in the first place!"

"Well, do not despair, my friend, the days of leisure are ahead of us."

"Yeah right," grouched McCoy through his teeth, "So not much is gonna change for you, is it?"

Kirk slapped him on the shoulder: "The fact that you know me so well gives me a great deal of comfort, by the way, did you see that Orion chick he called in my place? She is hot!"

0000000

Gaila turned to Uhura as they were leaving the classroom: "How awesome is that, a trip almost all the way to the Neutral Zone! And we're going together, isn't this exciting!"

"Hm," murmured Uhura thoughtfully. "We'll see, I guess."


	9. Do as I say not as I do

Authors note: A little nod to the TOS (Where no man has gone before) in this one + if anybody wants to be my beta reader vigorously correcting grammar or other errors, that would be awesome, please pm if interested. ;)

**Do as I say not as I do**

Spock meticulously folded his last uniform making sure the hems were exactly where they should be. Just before he calculated the flight would take 13 days 11 hours and 33 minutes not accounting for possible unexpected stops or other delays. He agreed to go on this excursion as part of the official escort at Terry's request months ago. At the time he believed that he as an interspecies ethics professor was a logical choice. Celebration ceremonies would be the ideal opportunity to deepen and broaden the understanding of the importance of interspecies dialog and tolerance. This particular event was crucial in the process of rebuilding mutual trust and affirmation of good will. Present Romulan-Federation relations would be most accurately described as a state of mild cold war. Even though the full blown conflicts ended three years ago and trading embargo on several Romulan goods has been lifted during this period, peace-keeping remained a constant challenge. In light of new information Pike has provided him with Spock was, logically, questioning Terry's motivation for including him. He concluded that going was the only logical thing to do for two reasons. Changing his plans would undoubtedly arouse suspicion, both in Starfleet investigation committee and Terry himself. It also provided a chance for him to perform his own investigation of the matter.

When he arrived to hangar 6 it was exactly ten minutes to the hour of departure and nearly everybody already gathered. Seven standard shuttles were on stand by, ready to take the cadets, professors and delegates to Spacedock 1, where they would board USS Republic. He stopped at the entrance and observed them from the distance. Cadets were exhibiting typical signs of adrenalin rush or "jitters" as they would call it, their cheeks were flushed and they were restless. He recognised most of them, the selection was expected. Yet, even among academies best, two of them stood out as "creme de la creme" - Checkov and Uhura.

Cadet Checkov was not one of his students, he was however a member of the 3D-chess club and has astonishingly beaten him six times in fifty matches despite his grandmaster title. Non of the other members even came close to amending this statistic. He ascribed this success to the illogical manner of cadets game, though as young prodigy once pointed out upon victoriously announcing check-mate - it was logical to be unpredictable and it was certainly logical to make a move that would avoid opponents mate as opposed to one leading towards it.

Likewise Uhura offered a well above average deal of intellectual stimuli. As far as he was aware she was not a chess player, yet displayed her share of unpredictable moves as well. It was fascinating how he eventually learned to appreciate this trait in humans. One might think he despised emotion or at least consider it largely inferior to rational thought, however one would be gravely mistaken. In fact, he placed a considerable value on it, even if he never discussed this with others, notable exception being his parents - and students if they have inquired about the meaning and purpose of Kobayashi Maru. He ultimately chose not to complete the vulcan discipline of Kolinahr, not merely because of the love he felt for his mother, but because of his profoundly democratic nature.

He was now looking at Uhura as she was conversing with other cadets, playfully laughing, not only with her mouth but with her entire body. There was no doubt she was aesthetically highly pleasing or, as Terry remarked on their encounter in the bar - "a pretty face". His eyes travelled from her collarbone up her swan neck, pass her round chin to her lips, which appeared to be as soft as her hands... He stopped himself there. Starfleet was not a totalitarian organisation which would sanction thought, but it was nonetheless extremely inappropriate for him to think of one of his students as an attractive female. He lectured Terry on professional conduct yet failed to uphold those same principles. He firmly marched towards the group - a long meditation was in order as soon as possible.


End file.
